


Hard Candy

by Tintentrinkerin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Fluff and Smut, God is a twink, M/M, stop saying Jack Kline is a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintentrinkerin/pseuds/Tintentrinkerin
Summary: Sam gets a gift he isn't very happy about. But Jack is.
Relationships: Jack Kline/Sam Winchester, Winkline
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Hard Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilith_the_ancient](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_the_ancient/gifts).



Jack wouldn’t stop sucking these _damn_ candy canes.

Christmas season arrives even in the bunker, even without Mrs. Butters decorating. No, that’s Jack’s and Dean’s job and Sam is happy to not have a single thing to do with it. He’s too busy avoiding Jack’s flirting. 

But sadly there’s no helping it, because Dean got an XXL bag of thick and sweet curved candy canes and Jack has the best time sucking them. All. The. Time. Once they’re pointy he would poke anyone around him and actually, really, Sam has no idea why his human teeth don’t rot already.

The sight is something Sam cannot avoid, even with his will of iron. And the sounds. 

Hot damn, the sounds Jack makes.

Sam could maybe just avoid eye contact for a while, but also he tried not to look guilty or embarrassed, let alone aroused and excited. But Jack’s pink and plump lips look great how they wrap around the candy cane. His wet and eager sucking noises. The ‘pop’ when he lets go for a moment, just to smile at Sam like fucking nothing happened.

“Aren’t you finished with the whole bag already? Doesn’t your tummy hurt?” Castiel asks once, but Jack just smirks and says “Not getting enough of them”. And then he poked the angel in the side with a very pointy cane he’s been working on for several hours while watching Sam doing case research. Sam is too stubborn to go away and he also isn’t willing to give Jack any kind of satisfaction out of his behavior. 

Sam has said ‘no’ in the past for a reason. For Jack’s sake.

He feels guilty enough for kissing Jack. Not once, not twice. For a lot of times he’s forgotten his role as a role model. Making out with his ward was definitely not the best way.

Even with Christmas coming closer, a bright christmas tree right in the hall and several light garlands around the bunker, Sam doesn’t quite feel it yet. 

Until he finds a present in front of his door when he steps out one morning. It’s not Christmas yet and it’s gift wrapped like someone very inexperienced would do it. Which applies to all other three people living here with Sam.

A tag says “Open me NOW” and he does it. Because sometimes even Sam Winchester is tired, stupid and curious.

What he unwraps looks a lot like a toy box with a candy cane printed on the side. Sam sighs deeply. This is Jack’s or Dean’s work. He doesn’t actually dare open the box himself but he thinks it’s better to just get it over with. He opens the box and the first thing falling out is a pack of rechargeable batteries and then a plastic wrap. 

This is no regular shitty candy cane to suck on, no no.

It’s a vibrator. 

White and red swirls, light g spot curve and a mini Santa Clause sitting right on top over the power button.

“Oh Jesus fucking Christ”, he moans and just falls back on his bedsheets, vibrator in hands.

He doesn’t care right now who gave him this tacky device, he’ll just yell at both of them.

He’s late for breakfast now and Jack and Dean already sit around the kitchen table, eating scrambled eggs and bacon. Sam feels the heat rise up to his cheeks when he slams the vibrator on the table.

“Who of you put that in front of my door?”

Both look at him in surprise, then amusement and Dean chokes on this bacon. 

“Very funny.”

Jack falls suspiciously silent, looking at the dildo … very curiously. Very interested. And Dean gets his hands up, violently fighting down his laughter.

“That would be a new low, even for me!”, he exclaims, teary eyed. 

Sam shoots daggers at Jack, who avoids eye contact. And Dean seems to know there’s something more going on, he’s not blunt. He knows Sam fooled around with Jack in the past and never said a word. He was just a cocky bitch sometimes. 

“You know what, I’ll just … umm, finish my breakfast somewhere else. Somewhere behind closed doors.” 

With these words Dean gets up, gets himself the rest of the bacon, eggs and his coffee and hurries out of the kitchen. Sam isn’t finished with him, actually. He could still be the one responsible for this ‘gift’.

“Jack. Look at me.” Sam demands. When Jack doesn’t react, he reaches out and places his hand under Jack’s chin, raising it up. He meets Sam’s gaze. His blue eyes are always irritating, he looks so much like Cas sometimes.

“Come on, why do you tease me like this? It’s not funny. It’s hurtful.”

When Jack looks up, first he trembles just slightly. But then his brows furrow and he looks at Sam as if he’s angry at him. Jack angry at Sam? For what? Not liking a trashy sex toy?

But Jack rises, locking eye contact with Sam and when he’s up, Sam realises how tall Jack is. And when Jack’s hand touches his, he also notices how big his hands are. Not the hands of a child.

“I’m teasing you, because I want you.”

It’s hard to ignore how these words make Sam feel. He’s not the one for childish games, but that’s not how Jack sounds. Jack sounds mature. And angry.

“You know it’s wrong”, is all Sam can get out of his mouth before he has to swallow hard.

Jack’s blue eyes turn golden.

“Yeah it’s wrong because you’re my caretaker, you’re a role model, you want to save me. I’m tired of your sermon, Sam. Like,  _ really tired of it _ .”

Sam is shocked and stiffens by Jack’s words. He wants to add all the ‘but’s in existence but Jack is not a child now. 

“I am  _ God, _ Sam. I know you and I know the history of mankind, I’ve inherited everything Chuck knows. What Amara knows. I know who you loved and who you didn’t. I see very clearly who you’re longing for. This may be a four year old body but my mind” - Jack gestured around his head - “is aeons old. And you still want to treat me like a  **_child_ ** ?!”

There’s nothing Sam can say for a moment. Two moments. He doesn’t even know if he blinks or not. All he feels is Jack’s sweet breath in his face and the glowing of his eyes, that barely hide that indeed he is God and he means exactly what he says. 

He makes efforts to apologize for everything. His words, his behaviour, him being a mother hen. Him ignoring that Jack is the most powerful being in existence but no sound comes out of his mouth. Jack pulls him close, since when are they the same height anyway? When they kiss Sam wants to protest, wind himself out of the situation and run but this four year old body is strong and Jack doesn’t let Sam get away. 

It’s Jack who’s greedy now, taking from Sam and there’s not much Sam can do, because he is pent up and it shows. He finally grabs Jack’s hair, wraps his arm around the other’s waist. It’s not complete surrender, but it’s giving in. 

“Jack”, he says, heavy breathing. “Sorry.”

Jack smiles, Sam can feel it on his own lips. There’s a deep impact in Jack’s words. Knowing everything about Sam. It’s frightening, it has frightened Sam if Chuck said it. But it’s Jack, and he knows there’s not many people he can trust more. Even after everything that’s happened. Or just because all of it happened. 

“Did you put batteries in this?”, Jack asks. Out of breath, a tiny cloud of golden dust wavering between their faces.

“Not yet”, Sam answers, with a sharp rasp in his voice.

It’s impossible to stop Jack from doing what he wants. Sam doesn’t want to stop him, but he likes to think of himself as a gentleman. And totally not turned on gentleman who’s looking down and watching Jack’s soft and rosy lips wrap around his throbbing cock. They barely made it to Sam’s room, because that was the only thing Sam actively resisted to do - taking Jack on the kitchen table like a dirty quickie. He wants this to be good. Not for Jack alone, for himself too. 

Turns out it’s the best decision. 

Jack takes Sam’s cock like a pro. Sam knows he’s big. Even for his height and people joking about proportions. He’s big. It had hurt past lovers no matter how gentle or soft Sam was, how much lube he used or whatever. Jack is eager, though. Looking up with his big blue eyes, brows raised and his cheeks hollowed. Sucking Sam’s tip like one of these goddamn candy canes. It’s like Sam imagined it. His hand is gripping Jack’s hair tight, leading his head. 

“Like this”, he says, slightly panting. “Deeper, Jack…”

And Jack takes him deeper, still looking up, eyes glassy, first little tears running down his cheeks. Fuck, he’s beautiful. He’s breathtaking. And Sam insisted on being a chevalier. Denying both of them this kind of experience!

Jack’s hands grab a hold of Sam’s buttcheeks, pressing himself even deeper by himself. Sam needs to stop for a second to catch his breath. He can last a while but the way Jack behaves he’ll go full on crazy in a matter of minutes. 

When Jack releases Sam’s cock with a wet, sucking noise and a transparent thread of spit trails from his tip to Jack’s mouth Sam is about to just grab him, throw him on the bed and have his way with him. Jack smirks, wiping away the drool with a tantalising gesture. 

_ Fuck. _

“You’re delicious”, he purrs, one hand wrapped around Sam’s root, slightly jerking. 

Sam’s fingernails scratch over Jack’s scalp. He feels already violently close. How is he supposed to make it? 

He needs to return this favor, gain himself some control again. Jack is light for his height when Sam drags him up and throws him on the bed. Jack’s in his boxers and a thin old shirt he got from Sam when he was just freshly hatched. Sam doesn’t want to rip it apart, but the urge i _ s there _ . 

“Take it off”, Sam says, voice rough and low. “All of it.”

Jack is out of his clothes in no time, his cheeks red and hot, Sam can feel it when he crawls over to kiss him. Jack’s mouth is hot and sweet, greedy. And his moans in Sam’s mouth resonate so deeply it makes Sam’s heart burst and his cock leak. It’s Jack’s responsiveness and how eager he is to be with Sam that is truly taking the last bits of common sense away.

“Fuck me”, he moans against Sam’s lips, nibbling on him. “Please just fuck me already.”

Sam laughs but it sounds like a grunt. Even in his ears he sounds out of his mind. 

“Not yet. It would hurt you.”

“Bold of you to assume I care”, Jack says, lips trembling.

“You maybe don’t, but I do.”

Sam reaches for the vibrator. 

“You got me that silly thing. Now we’ll use it.”

He also finds a bottle of lube in his nightstand. He’ll need it sooner or later. Jack watches Sam’s movements, curious but also very turned on. Sam will give Jack what he wants, but he also wants to have some preparation first. When he places himself between Jack’s legs, he spreads them even wider. Jack is hard and leaking himself, his skin covered in slight goosebumps, for all that he’s blazing. The lube is cold and Sam tries his best to warm it up before he spreads some over Jack’s cock first, with gentle strokes that make Jack breath out heavily and his hips jerk up. 

“Sam”, he moans. 

Then Sam covers Jack’s hole with lube, gliding one finger inside. Jack gasps and arches his back. 

“Fuck. Sam.”

That’s the first time Sam hears Jack swear and it makes him laugh. 

“Soon, Jack. Soon.”

He pulls his finger out then carefully thrusts the vibrator in Jack, before he takes Jack’s cock in his mouth. Not fully, but deep enough to make Jack’s eyes glow again and swear. His long fingers get a hold on Sam’s long hair, while he pushes the dildo in and out, testing how Jack reacts. Jack encourages him, fucking Sam’s mouth and moaning out some very intense pleas. Sam can taste Jack’s precum in his mouth and he doesn’t stop, even when Jack calls out and wants him to stop. “I’m gonna come, Sam. Don’t. Oh God, don’t!”

His body keeps saying yes, and a second later Jack also shoots a volley of ‘fuck’s and ‘yes’es that make it very clear he doesn’t want Sam to stop. For a moment he needs to breathe, kissing Jack’s thighs and fucking him harder with the vibrator, sure of it he does hit Jack’s prostate with every stroke. 

“Don’t stop. Please don’t stop, I need to come. Sam!”

Sam hums against Jack’s toned stomach. “You recover quickly, right?”

Jack nods. “Very quickly…”

That’s all Sam needs to hear before picking up pace. Jack’s responses get frantic when Sam sucks him, pushing the vibrator deep inside him and pulling out almost completely just to thrust in again. Jack’s thighs jerk and he wraps his legs around Sam’s head when he comes hot and noisy in Sam’s mouth. His whole body freezes for a moment before he cries out, his fingers clenching in Sam’s hair. 

Sam releases him slowly, very slowly. Pulls out the cane which makes Jack whimper again. 

He gets up and kisses Jack. Letting him get a taste of himself. Both are breathing heavy and Jack digs his nails in Sam’s back. It doesn’t take more than a minute or two before Jack gets hard again.

“Told you”, he says, smirking. 

Sam can’t hold back from now, he needs to feel all of Jack now. Feel how he wraps around his cock, how hot and tight he is inside. Sam’s rock hard himself and Jack’s hand around his shaft isn’t helping. He gently pushes Jack on his side, positioning beside him. Lube ready, he prepares himself and hikes up Jack’s leg to push in. 

Jack’s breath staggers when he feels Sam’s tip entering. 

“Sorry, I know… it’s much.” Sam whispers. He wishes he could stop now but Jack feels way too good. 

He pushes deeper, slowly and Jack bites Sam’s arm that’s wrapped around him. 

“Don’t fucking stop now, Sam. Don’t stop”, he mutters and leaves an impressive bite mark on Sam’s skin.

Holy hell, he won’t stop. Not now. Sam kisses down Jack’s neck and shoulder. He loves this position to hold his lover close. Not only that, also thrusting deep inside is so much better. And that’s exactly what he needs. Feel Jack completely around his cock, his hot and silky insides. 

He’s in to the root and stops for a moment. Jack needs time, even when he doesn’t say it. The way he holds on to Sam’s arm, his puffing. It’s a lot to take. 

When he slowly nods, kissing the spot he’s bitten Sam dares to move. 

He can’t hold back his grunts and growls, holding Jack as tight and close as possible. Jack leans in, his head resting on Sam’s neck, now faintly moaning again, whispering sweet everythings to make Sam thrust in harder. 

“Touch yourself”, he groans in Jack’s ear. “Show me how you do it.”

Jack sobs, in pleasure, definitely and complies to Sam’s words. 

Sam gets soaked in Jack’s pleasure noises and the sight of him jerking himself to Sam’s thrusts. He’s chasing Jack’s orgasm not his own, enjoys their bodies moving, grinding and finding a rhythm. 

“Good boy”, he mumbles, “come again…”

Jack’s answer is as vulgar as it’s hot and Sam loves it. To see him like this, listen to his moans and curses. And when Jack cums, he comes noisy and intense, burying his teeth in Sam’s arm again and clenching violently. Sam lets go of Jack’s leg, thrusting slowly now, trying to hold back his own need to come. 

“Sam”, Jack is quiet, thin. “Sam, please fill me up.”

That’s when he finally flips, presses Jack face down in the mattress and fucks him like he wants to in his darker imagines.

“Sam! Please!”

And Sam does.

*

They stay frozen like this for a moment, Sam’s out of breath, feels his cum still pumping in Jack’s ass. It’s an intense orgasm, like usually when he didn’t have sex for a while. And masturbating just isn’t the same. 

Jack is purring and humming in the sheets, tears and sweat and cum is mixing up. Sam has struggles letting go and when he pulls out a streak of cum drips down Jack’s legs. 

He huddles up to Jack, who turns his pink and beaming face to Sam and kisses him. It’s a lazy wet kiss but Sam doesn’t mind. At all.

“You’re like a radiator”, Jack mumbles. Clearly post-coital babbling, Sam thinks it’s adorable.

“I know. I mostly sleep without a blanket because it gets clearly too hot sometimes.”

“Do you sleep naked?”

Sam laughs. “Yes, that too.”

They fall silent for a moment. And then Jack says something of very high importance and Sam isn’t sure if Jack really is still in his afterglow thoughtlessness.

“When I say I know everything Chuck knew, I didn’t mean I can or will read your mind. Even Chuck couldn’t. I bluffed a little. I knew Chuck did some very twisted things to your mind and will. But  _ this _ wasn’t in his equation exactly.”

Sam combs Jack’s hair. “Well, you were right about certain things. And I know you wouldn’t intrude my privacy like this. I’ve always trusted you.”

“Another thing.” Jack presses himself up on his arms. “I didn’t buy the vibrator. But I guess I gave someone the right idea.”

Sam’s eyes narrow.

“I’m gonna kill him.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The Candy Cane vibrator in question can be found here: https://www.cosmopolitan.com/sex-love/a14415536/craziest-holiday-sex-toys/


End file.
